a tru glove sotry
by AnthonyCoolasheck
Summary: this is my furst fenfci pls reviwe :) (This is a joke, i'm not an illiterate four year old)
1. Chapter 1

this is a story all aboot how mcgucket and gideon fell in loooooovee

one day gideon was walking arund the wuds ther was no one around and his fone was ded! in the corner of his I he saw it, the dashing man he had great fellings for, mister mcgucket.

'WELL HIYA GIDEON' mcgucket creamed. 'why if it aint mistr guckeit. waht brings u aroond da woods adt this tiem of day?' 'im trying to get mah recoon wife a noo husbando, we had a breaku p :( '

_hes single now _gideo n font. 'well y dont u cum to my tentatelphones, i kan mayk a fier for us 2 roaszt murshmellaz' 'i dont eat food giydon, i eet recoons, its why recoon wife is ded' (btw he eated her)

'o, well do u stil wanna cum?' 'yee'

THE END OF CHEPTER 1 pls reviwew if gud! dont hate and donate pls


	2. part 2222

mcguckit nd gidyon r at gidyons tentalellpohonz. 'whai dis is a mity fane playc u gat heer gyedino' mcguckit sed. 'dank'. boob gleeful caym in nd sed 'gedyon ets pest ur beddtiem' 'fUCk yoU dAd' gideon creamed. 'nO FUCK U GIDDYON I PUT UP WITH UR SHIT ALL DA TIME' nd boob gleful thre a NIFE et guddyons hed (O H NO ;( ) it barley mised bUTT it het mckguckit!1111! 'NoOoOOoOoOoOoOOOo' gideyon creeemed moaning at his lust. 'I FUCKINE H8T U DED' nd den gidyon fucking threw a gun et boob nd creamed at bhhim. 'im leefing an i ma go 2 mystey shaq' nd wit det gudyeon right.

at da mystey shap. 'doodododoODDODODOOODODOdodod I have muny' creame stenfurd peeniS. 'i wan 2 fend da arther of da gorunal, mubble wil u halp meeeeeEEEEEEEE?' 'lol no i wan 2 find a BoOOoOoOoOoOooT' (mubble licks boys incause u didnt no). 'fuk u den mubble' nd den doper wrent 2 Wendys to get a burger. Gideon creamed and wept 4 weeks mcguckit is dedded. so heer is da recap. boob gleful kelled mcguckit nd gdeiyon is creyomg. doperwants 2 gfend da arther od his granola and muble licks boys. also stanferd is heer but hes already slep.

wen gideyon got to the mystey shaq fu and saw diper reedin his journlola. 'hay dipz' also this is au were dopr nadd gideon ar dating i just thought mcguckit and gdeoyn wer duMMmmMMm sO I KILLED HIM OFF' 'HAY GEDYON DOPER SED (ALSO HALP I KANT GET KAPS LOCK OFF) 'WATCHU REEDIN BOOOOY?' 'NUFFIN MUSH MAYN, KAN U HALP MEI FIND DA ARTHER OF MAI GRONOLA?' 'IDK MCFUCKIT JUST DEED ;(' 'O BBY IM SO SRRY 4 UR WIN' 'WAT DO U MEN WEN?' 'NOAW U KAN D8 MEEEEEEEEEME'

PLS LEEF A REVIWE IF I KAN CUNTINEUE LASO HALP ME GET KAPS LOK OFFFFF


	3. snooper news!

wowowow111owowoie thank for all reviw!1! danks to the anun i got caps lock oooooofff! i love you. il ask my mom if i kan use da computr 2 talk 2 strungers!

on wifth da sotry!

gidyon was in da myster shack and saw maple his old gf!1 (GASP) "maple...how often do u cum here?" 'i life her giddy' "o...ur bro is hot." 'dank'. "KIDZ HAV U SCENE MY PENTS!?1" grunkle creamed "o no giddtuu! u stoll me pants! ur whereing them!' "WHY STANFORD, i sem 2 rekall diaper giveing me them for da day because we had grownup whioopie in your ruuoooom" then sudenly diaper came into da room! he had a big tummy! was he prognant?! with GIDDYS TITTYS!? "femly he spoke "i am pregnant with giddys son" EVERYONE CREAMED.

"snipper, how could this happen to me?" maple sed (also i shit pinecest so dont hate/donate!) "i want to give birth to the baybee and me and gidd will life a good live." "rly diper?! u'd do dat 3 me?!" ggiddy saaid. "i love u" and den they kissed!11!1 woowowow its so romancetic!

18 munths latter.

"i am going 2 gib birht to da bbaybee soon" diaper smelled. "waht shood we name him or huuuuur dont scrimnate giddy." "we shood name him mcgucket bcause b4 we made baby i was in love with anotre." dipper creamed "guddy how could u do this for me/!"

TO B CUNTINED!


	4. im back took a bath

srry for taykign so long to cuntine an dleeave u in suspense. i was taking a ba th,

lets cuntiyou the sotry!1!

dinper was shooked at gideons announcanment that he loved mcguckit. dipper said "what the fuck gidoen im going to KI ILLL myself! and he ran away " Gideon saighed "gosh dang flabbit me and my gosh diddily darn southern potatoe suking lip crunchin asswiping nick nack paddy wack give the dog a loan assin assahola cola coca nola lola patrollin' the streets for gang activity horse suckiling dick ridin' nigger lynchin slave ownin' grandpa's asscheek lickin' tender finger lickin good kissin' diaper rashing cash gettin' toilet flushin' dog store ownin' barney the purple danasour cussin' katie rapin' bitchin' about shit that didnt happin' promise ring gettin' bush did 911, portal opening cash burnin' heart attackin' triple dexluex shitopia on two buns inside of a fat chick at 2 am kickin' butt hole rapin' fallout 4'n negitiave reviews of my steven universe fanfiction, prostate examin' oh shit was that todayin brb guys need to go to the doctor'sin. back everys ok except for the cancer in my anusin' where were we again? oh right i just re read it in' poopy snoopy doopy glooby in' mouth."

2 be cuntinued


End file.
